


Going Forward

by Likelightinglass



Series: The gentleness that comes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Romance, Tenderness, The tenderness is dialed up to eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelightinglass/pseuds/Likelightinglass
Summary: Sometimes Harry needs some extra love and care too. Severus is up to the task, and plans a series of gifts to show Harry how loved he is, leading up to a special surprise.An epilogue tothe gentleness that comes
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The gentleness that comes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062971
Comments: 29
Kudos: 116





	Going Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesMora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/gifts).



> For MaesMora, who is the personification of sitting outside on a warm summer day, catching a flutter of color in the corner of your eye, and realizing a butterfly has come to visit. I hope all your days are filled with light and warmth, and I hope this fic is so fluffy you pass out. :P
> 
> Thank you so much to zalil for the beta, and for the endless encouragement.

_“Here I am  
leaving you clues. I am singing now while Rome  
burns. We are all just trying to be holy. My applejack,  
my silent night, just mash your lips against me.  
We are all going forward. None of us are going back.”  
― Richard Siken_

As Severus reflected on the variety of mornings he'd experienced in nearly four and a half decades of life, he had to admit that a start to the day involving a naked Harry Potter tied to his bed was definitely in the top three. 

This little scene was a gift to Harry, something he'd apparently enjoyed fantasizing about and Severus had agreed to with only a bit of trepidation. 

"Snape!" Harry said, opening his eyes to see Severus looming over him, wreathed in a black cloak (but nothing else). He tugged the restraints at his wrists holding him in place to the headboard. Still plenty slack, Severus noted. Harry could move and struggle a bit without causing himself discomfort. "What do you want with me?"

Severus reached out to stroke along Harry's jawline, then trailed his fingers down over his chest. "That should be obvious, I should think," he said with a leer. Severus was glad Harry had scripted clearly what he would like. When they usually played with this dynamic, Severus preferred the submissive role, and trusted Harry to just generally take the reins and direct things with vague outlines. He didn't quite trust himself to do things well enough for Harry if it hadn't been planned, perhaps a bit _overplanned_ beforehand.

"I've told you, I'll never join your Dark Legion of Vampires!" Harry said, infusing his words with melodrama. "No matter how sexy you are!"

Severus was rather proud of himself for not laughing outright at that. "That remains to be seen, Mr Potter. Are you certain there's nothing I can do to….sway you?" He leaned in closer to whisper the last few words into his ear, then kissed along his neck when he felt Harry shudder. 

"No, nothing! I can resist your charms," Harry said defiantly. The fact that Harry was already squirming and half hard at the barest touch made Severus smirk. They'd planned for Harry to wake up restrained, taking advantage of his typical early morning randiness, but Severus had had to untangle himself from Harry's grip just to get out of bed. So Harry had very sportingly pretended to be asleep while Severus set things up. Except for a quietly murmured, "Before you ask, green," when Severus finished tying him up. 

"Hmm, I sincerely doubt you can," Severus said, stroking lightly along Harry's shaft before moving to fondle his bollocks. Harry sighed at the contact, continuing to squirm. "A bet, Mr Potter. I'll have you begging me to turn you."

"No, never," Harry said. "Do you worst, Snape!" The tone was meant to be a haughty challenge, but the way Harry bucked his hips up meant it was really more of an invitation. 

Severus chuckled, he hoped evilly enough, but Harry knew he found the whole idea a bit silly. But if Harry wanted to pretend to be ravished by a vampire, then that was what he would get. 

Severus moved to position himself over Harry, cloak billowing around both of them. He began devouring Harry in a heated kiss, and he was pleased to note that his acting skills were not quite good enough to successfully pretend to resist it. He moved down lower, kissing down his neck with harsh sucks and pausing at his nipple, worrying it between his tongue and teeth until it peaked. 

It _was_ fun, having Harry at his mercy sometimes. Especially since he had such lovely reactions. He couldn't hold back his pleasured sighs and moans, but wasn't vocalizing nearly as much as usual for the sake of the character. Severus was disappointed in the relative silence. He was very greedy when it came to Harry and wanted to hear _more_.

He picked up the pace, increasing his attentions where Harry needed it most, sucking bruises onto the flesh of his inner thighs and stroking down the now hard cock, over his perineum and in tight circles with his fingertip around his hole. Harry moaned outright when Severus enveloped the leaking head with his mouth, stroking his tongue over the slit. 

"Oh, yes, please, please, um, I mean no, stop, you're evil," Harry fluttered out, catching himself from starting to beg too early in the game. Severus just looked up at him and smirked, before taking him deeper and moaning around his length, gripping his thighs tightly to keep him still. 

After a few moments of sucking, Severus released him and Harry started to whimper at the loss. 

"Perhaps, you are finding it more difficult than expected to resist my, ah, dark charms. Why don't you be a good boy, and beg for what you want?"

"No, I won't, mmm, won't beg. Although, vampires are very, very good at _sucking_ it seems," he added cheekily and Severus fought down a smile. He let his face fall back into a mask of stern displeasure. 

"I shall merely have to _enhance_ my persuasion techniques, then."

Severus moved up until they were facing each other, and Harry's face softened into a smile before taking on a feigned wary look. "What do you mean, enhance?"

"I typically find my prey is more amiable, after being...drained a bit." Severus always enjoyed putting his mouth on Harry, but was glad he wanted the kind of biting that didn't _actually_ break skin. Still…

"Color, love?" Severus asked softly, his lips inches away from Harry's ear. 

"Green," Harry said back, then pressed a quick kiss to Severus' cheek. Resisting the urge to simply sink against Harry and kiss back, he growled as menacingly as he could manage. Then he pressed his nose into Harry's tangle of hair and inhaled deeply, kissing the curls then down along the line of his hair to his ear. Harry did the happy little hum he usually did when Severus kissed him there, before realizing and quieting himself. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," Severus said smoothly, making Harry's inability to act properly horrified at being held captive by a vampire part of the plan. "Beg for it," Severus ordered, biting down on the lobe.

"Oh, please, please bite me?"

"Call me sir," Severus added. Harry liked that sometimes. Personally, he liked it all the time, but right now was about Harry. 

"Please, _sir_ , Harry said, and his tone made Severus sure he'd made the right decision. He acquiesced immediately, nipping down along the sensitive skin of his neck with the intent of biting down on his shoulder. 

The peal of laughter and the shimmy and shake of his head away from Severus' lips was not part of the script. 

"You're laughing," Severus growled into his ear, setting off another bout of laughter. "I'm claiming you and turning you into a Dark Creature and you're laughing."

"I'm sorry, hah, I'm sorry, _sir_ ," Harry said, schooling his features. "It's just very ticklish there." 

Severus went back to the assault of gentle nips along the ticklish part of Harry's neck but complemented it with a light scraping of fingernails along Harry's sides until he was pulling at the restraints and shrieking. "Stop! Ha ha, _siiiiir_ you're torturing me. You are supposed to be sexily biting me," Harry said, narrowing his eyes when Severus finally let up. 

"Like this?" Severus replied, turning his touches sensual, stroking down along Harry's torso, over this hips and thighs, avoiding his cock as he bit a little harder against his neck, sucking kisses into the flesh and then biting hard enough to leave light marks on the firm muscle of his shoulder. 

"Mmm, yes, sir. Just like that, sir."

Finally feeling as if he'd been given leave to just do what he loved doing most and pleasure Harry, he set out to wring as many lovely noises as he could from Harry flushed lips. 

He turned his attention back to Harry's cock, sucking him down deeply until he was trembling. 

"Do you want to come?" Severus said softly, pressing a kiss to the head of Harry's cock and twisting his fingertips into the patch of dark hair at the base. 

"Yes, please, sir, let me come."

"Hmm...not yet. Not until you're begging me to fuck you," Severus said huskily, and Harry groaned, tossing his head back and gripping the ties, clearly wanting to touch but being held back by the silk. 

"Restraints alright, Harry? Color?"

"They're still good. Green. Can I start begging now?"

In answer, Severus just moved his head lower, and his hands beneath Harry's buttocks to tilt upward, giving his mouth easy access to the puckered hole. 

He twisted his tongue along the outside of the rim, drawing tight circles while gently kneading the flesh of arse. 

The begging began pretty quickly, and Severus just continued his attentions, finally summoning lube when Harry began to turn breathless. 

"You beg so prettily," Severus said, preparing him with one lubed finger, then two. "Such a good boy."

"Please, oh, please, please fuck me, sir. I need it, please."

"You need it?" Severus said, pulling his fingers out to tease along the rim, earning him a frustrated whine. 

Harry just nodded rapidly. "Yes, you've, you've thoroughly seduced me. Fuck me, please?"

"Poor boy. So needy," Severus said, kissing his way up Harry's body in order to line himself up. "Let's give you what you need," he whispered into Harry's ear, then punctuated his words with another soft bite, delighting in Harry's moan. 

All the lead up and Harry's blissful expression at finally being fucked meant Severus was already plenty close himself. He thrust into Harry's tight heat, groaning at the building pleasure.

"Yes! Oh, yes, sir, so, so good. Harder! Ah, perfect!" 

Severus reached between them to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusts, using the dripping precome to slick his hand. 

"I told you I'd convince you to be mine," Severus said, his voice low and growling. 

"Oh, 'm yours, yes, sir. All yours," Harry said, bucking up to meet his thrust, breathless and flushed and positively gorgeous. 

"Come for me," Severus said when he could tell Harry was close. He obeyed in moments, groaning out his release and clenching tightly around Severus, who came soon after with a cry. 

"Good, good boy," Severus muttered, still dazed a bit from the afterglow. "You're beautiful," he said, pressing a kiss to Harry's sweaty forehead. 

Harry just grinned, snuck a kiss against Severus' jaw. "That was perfect."

Severus immediately set to releasing Harry from his ties and helped him sit up. He examined his wrists and ankles for any sign of injury, but he seemed fine. 

"They were pretty loose," Harry said as Severus worked a light massage into the muscles of his arm. "And it never hurt. You did a good job with them."

"Good," Severus replied, summoning a glass and filling it with water for Harry before moving on to his legs. "Drink the water."

"Yes, sir," Harry said with a smile, and obediently took a long sip. "You take such good care of me." 

Severus waved his wand, cleaning them both. "Do you need anything? Are you cold?" Severus asked, mentally running through a checklist. The specific dynamics of this morning's scene didn't come naturally to Severus, but making sure Harry felt happy and comfortable did. He pulled the blanket on the bed up higher to cover him, and positioned himself behind Harry, hugging him from behind and holding him close. 

"You need water too, Severus," Harry said, holding up the glass and watching as Severus drank. He smiled. "You did very well today, love. I know it was outside of your comfort zone. How do you feel?"

"I'm very glad you enjoyed yourself," Severus said. He set the glass on the bedside table and returned to cuddling Harry. "It was a bit strange, as I expected." He nestled his head in the crook of Harry's neck. "But happy to do it for you," he said softly, letting his eyes close and savoring the warmth of Harry's skin. 

Harry turned, gently repositioning them both so Severus was encircled in his arms and he pressed a kiss to Severus' hair. "Weren't you such a good boy for me," he murmured and Severus smiled reflexively and snuggled closer. "Trying new things, just to please me. Such a perfect pet."

"Mmm, thank you, sir." Severus said in reply. "Wait," he said after a moment, stirring. "You're meant to be playing submissive, and you wanted me in charge this morning."

"Plans aren't nearly as important as doing what's needed," Harry said definitely, tucking a strand of limp hair behind Severus' ear. "And you need me to hold you close and remind you how good you are for me, am I right?"

Severus just sighed. He could read every book in the world and tick every checkbox there was and yet he would ever have that natural aptitude for empathy that Harry did, that perfect intuitive realization of what was _needed_ versus what was simply _wanted_. "You are, as always, infuriatingly right," he said. He snapped his teeth at Harry in a show of displeasure, and just cuddled closer when Harry laughed and stroked through the long, dark strands of his hair. 

"Besides, we can both be good boys, can't we?" Harry said and Severus scoffed.

They finally separated a few minutes later at the sound of barking and scratching at the door. 

"Someone needs you to get breakfast ready," Harry said, peeling away and bouncing out of the bed, pulling on a mismatched set of clothing. 

"Hellebore?" Severus asked, pulling his own nightshirt on after reluctantly moving out of bed. 

"No, _Harry_ ," Harry replied with a wink. "Being ravished is hungry work." He opened the door, petting the crup with a laugh. "Let's go outside, Hellie!"

"That's not her name," Severus grumbled.

"Sorry," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. The use of a nickname in place of the full "Hellebore" had been a source of several of Harry's jokes lately. "Let's go outside, Your Royal Highness, Princess Euphemia Beatrice Matilda Hellebore." Harry just blew a kiss at Severus' growl. "The Third," he added.

Severus just shook his head and sighed, watched them go, Harry's rumpled pyjamas and briar patch of hair disappearing through the doorway, and he loved him more than he could bear. 

_______

"And the mystery continues," Harry said with a smile, coming inside with the crup and nodding his head towards the large square package wrapped in silver paper at his place on the table.

Severus just hummed in acknowledgement, moving over towards the cupboards to start pulling out pans for breakfast. "Mystery?" He said in a bored tone of voice, ducking into the fridge to avoid Harry's intense gaze. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Hmm. Scrambled," Harry replied. He traced his finger over the latest addition to the vase in the kitchen table, a red rose. "Four flowers now, and my fourth present, four days in a row. What's your father playing at, girl?" He said, addressing the cruppy who simply barked in acknowledgment. "It's almost as if he's _leading up to something_."

"Whyever would you think that?" Severus said nonchalantly, but couldn't help but quirk his lips in a smirk as he pulled four slices of bread from the bread box, and waved his wand to toast them. "Perhaps this is just how things are now, you get a present everyday forever."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Harry laughed. He walked up behind Severus, who was cracking eggs into a pan, and circled his arms around his waist, resting his head against his shoulder while Hellie nosed at their legs. "But just you being here with me is enough of a gift everyday. Everything else is excess," Harry said, his tone turning serious. 

Severus attempted to fight back the coming blush and the warmth in his chest at Harry's words, but the line of smacking kisses along his cheek made it inevitable. He tilted his head back and returned the kiss. "Sentimental fool," he muttered, with no bite to the words at all. "Open your present before I burn breakfast."

Harry chuckled and pressed another kiss to his hair before reluctantly untangling himself. 

"Alright, I'm still not sure if there's a theme I'm supposed to be getting. What do you think, Miss Hellebore?" Harry asked, picking open the gleaming paper. "First was the illustrated Arthur Conan Doyle collection. Second was the new broom care accoutrements. And yesterday was the set of Sweet Dreams potions, made by the cleverest potions master in the whole world."

Severus scoffed, and turned his attention from spreading jam on the toast to roll his eyes at Harry. "Stop with the flattery and open it, brat."

Harry didn't need any more prompting, and quickly tore the paper, freeing the bulky present from its wrapping.

"Oh, you've finished the blanket!" Harry exclaimed, unfurling the thick red mass of yarn that was Severus' first attempt at a major crochet project. This was one present he'd been unable to keep a secret, since Harry had seen him working on it from time to time, and knew he'd taken up the hobby. "Sev, it's gorgeous."

"It's a bit...simple," Severus said. He was proud of it, and hoped Harry liked it, as it was always meant to be a gift to him. But it was still more amateur in quality than a perfectionist like Severus would have preferred. "But it should be very soft, and warm. I've charmed it to be extra comforting. And I added that shell border there, around the edge."

Harry pulled it around his shoulder like a cloak, and rubbed the material against his cheek. "It's lovely, Severus. And you worked so hard on it. Thank you, love, it's a wonderful gift." Harry stretched out and enveloped Severus in a hug, pulling the warm blanket around both of them. "We always need more blankets to snuggle under," he said, and kissed him, smiling against his mouth. 

"I'm happy you like it," Severus replied, pleased. They were interrupted by the persistent barks of Hellie, reminding them that she had yet to be served breakfast.

"I love it," Harry replied, punctuating the statement with a firm kiss before pulling away to see to the dog's food bowl. He kept the blanket around his shoulders, Severus noted with a sense of smug satisfaction, and he readied their plates of eggs and toast, setting them at the table and pouring them both a cuppa. 

"Have you tried one of the potions yet?" Severus asked, curious, after everyone had begun eating their breakfast, the crup more enthusiastically than either of the humans. 

"Not yet! Maybe tonight. I'll need a sweet dream since I'll be sleeping alone," Harry said with a pout. 

Severus felt a tinge of unhappiness at the prospect of Harry being away until tomorrow. He was needed in Germany for one of his charity events. It was mostly paperwork and rubbing elbows with important people and public events, otherwise Severus was sure Harry would have insisted he come and they make a holiday out of it. 

"As I said, the different colors are different themes to guaranteed pleasant dreams. The Weasley twins anticipate the potions will sell quite well in the shop, once the patent is fully finalized and it can be sold commercially. It was clever of you to suggest contracting with them, though I'd never imagined a potions partnership with those two troublemakers of all people."

"I'm glad it's working out! And I'm glad you've expanded beyond the Ministry and St. Mungos. How was it, working on some fun potions for a change?"

"Just because you're bored to tears by potions, doesn't mean everyone is," Severus pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps I find brewing a hundred batches of Headache Reliever equally exciting to creating novelties."

Harry just stared at him levelly, his mouth twitching into a smile. "No you don't."

"No," Severus replied with a quiet laugh. "I don't."

"So," Harry said after a couple minutes of eating in companionable silence. "How will you manage to get me my next present at breakfast tomorrow if I'm not here, hmm?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself. Perhaps you aren't getting anything at all."

"Perhaps," Harry said, standing up to clear the table and start the dishes. "But I think I might be," he whispered into Severus' ear, pressing a kiss to the top of his head on his walk past. 

_______

Just because Severus had more enjoyable lines of work nowadays didn't mean he still didn't need to check in with the Ministry every so often. So after seeing Harry off around lunchtime, he Floo'd to the Ministry of Magic to determine if there were any particularly lucrative or interesting contracts available for bulk potions. 

After wasting an hour waiting around for the supervisor only to find out that no, there was no contract work that Severus wished to apply for, he happened to run into Ronald Weasley. 

"Severus!" Weasley greeted him with a friendly wave, and considering they were practically family now through Harry, he walked over towards the redhead to say hello.

"Hello, Ron," Severus greeted. "How is Auror work?"

"Nothing interesting today, I'm afraid." Ron grinned and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Well, how's it going with Harry? Has he figured things out yet?"

Severus frowned. "I'm worried he might have. I wanted to do gifts leading up to it, to ah, build suspense, but now it just means he's caught on that something is coming."

"Well, blimey, Severus, he's not an idiot. He asked me yesterday if I knew what you were up to."

"And what did you say?" Severus replied, concern tainting his tone. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "I told him I had no idea, of course. But I don't think he believed me."

Severus scowled. "Well. What now? What if your inability to keep a secret means he figures things out?"

"Oh, poor Severus. Isn't it terrible that the wonderful man who loves you beyond reason might suspect how much you love him back when you're laying it on this thick? Whatever will you do?" 

Severus just grumbled in reply. "Still supposed to be a surprise for him," he said petulantly. 

Ron just clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh don't worry. He is excited, if that's what you're worried about. Though I can't imagine you can be honestly worried. You two are so sickeningly in love I'd hate you if I didn't love you both so much. 

"I suppose," Severus agreed, not as mortified as he thought he might be at the notion Harry's love for him was so obvious to others. "But everything is ready for the Solstice party, yes? Your mother, Hermione, all that?"

"Talk to Mum if you really need more specific coordination, but you've been at it for weeks now." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "I'd worry Harry is truly soft in the head if he doesn't have an inkling of what's coming by now."

_______

Severus was trying to summon up the will to enforce the "no animals on the furniture" rule (blast his weakness for adorable, rule breaking creatures) when Harry returned home from his short trip, tumbling out of the Floo with a cough. 

"Welcome home," Severus said with a smile, waving his wand to clear away the light dusting of soot before the crup licked it off of him in her excitement. 

"Did you miss your daddy?" Harry said, letting her jump into his arms, laughing as she apparently tried to eat his face. Still holding the crup, Harry abandoned his bag on the floor to collapse onto Severus.

Severus pulled him closer and into a kiss. "I missed you," Severus said softly. "How was the trip?"

"Fine. A bit boring. But never mind that, because of _my gift_ this morning. How are you so perfect? I love it, Severus, I nearly burst into tears so I'm thankful you had it delivered to my _room_ and not the office. 

Harry produced his fifth gift from his pocket and held it out reverently. This one Severus might be most proud of, not least because the charmwork was so precise. It was a small rectangle, easily able to fit into a wallet for safe keeping, about the size of a chocolate frog card. But instead of simply showing _one_ photograph, Severus had filled it with several. 

"You should always be able to be reminded of the people who love you," Severus said, as Harry tapped the picture of a smiling Hermione, looking up from a massive book and giving a little wave. Harry snuggled in closer, resting his head against Severus' chest as the crup settled down beside them. 

At Harry's tap, Hermione shifted to a mass of freckles and red hair, Ron grinning widely and striking a silly pose. It had been a tad awkward, using a specially charmed camera to photograph the wide variety of Harry's friends, though everyone was glad to do it. Luna Lovegood, upside down for some reason and peering over strange glasses, long blond hair falling straight down in a waterfall. Every Weasley, each more determined to create a memorable image than the last. Remus and Tonks, smiling and waving, little Teddy letting his hair cycle through a rainbow. The hardest to add had been the ones from memories. Remus had donated a silly image of James and Sirius in the Gryffindor boys dormitory. Severus had contributed the next picture, Lily, about twelve years old and blowing bubbles through a straw into Butterbeer, erupting it over the mug, then giggling madly and sticking out her tongue. And at the end, Severus himself, smiling awkwardly but eyes soft, face relaxed, since of course he'd been thinking of Harry when he took his own picture and so the love he felt for him was written all over his sharp features. 

"It's wonderful, Severus. _You're_ wonderful."

"I love you," Severus simply responded, because it was the truth, and Harry kissed him breathless.

"I've brought a few things from the trip!" Harry said after pulling away for air. He gathered up his bag and unzipped it to reveal it positively bursting with wrapped parcels.

"And is there anything left in the city for the people of Berlin to purchase, or have you bought it all up?"

"Ha ha," Harry said mockingly. "It's not all for you either. Some things for the Solstice party Hermione is doing. And Christmas, of course. You'll be proud, only a handful of things for you this time."

"Hmm, you spoil me."

"Just one for you tonight. The rest are to save," Harry said cheekily, pulling out a small package wrapped in gold paper. "Silver for me, so gold for you."

"You do realize other hues exist besides the Slytherin and Gryffindor house colors, don't you?"

"No..., no, I don't believe that's right," Harry replied with an innocent shake of his head. "Open!" He exclaimed, pushing the package into Severus' hands. He dutifully ripped open the paper, revealing a small plastic bag of some sort of black sweet. 

"They're licorice drops and they are positively _horrible_ ," Harry said, making a face. "So I think you'll love them."

"Excellent," Severus replied. "So these I won't need to worry you'll polish off when my back is turned?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You might be going mad," Harry said nonchalantly and snuggled back down against him, petting the crup with one hand and lazily twisting his fingers through Severus' hair with the other. 

"I need a shower," Harry finally said after a few quiet minutes of just cuddling close. 

"Shall I start dinner? What would you like?"

"I'd _like_ for you to join me," Harry replied with his lips pursed to blow a kiss, the little minx.

"Well," Severus said, "if you insist."

_______

"Mmm, that feels nice."

Severus smoothed his hands over Harry's hair, shampooing the wild curls and massaging his scalp. 

Harry leaned back into his touch, letting the warm water run down his front. After several minutes he moved to caress the back of his neck, working a massage into his shoulder until Harry was languid and let out a pleasured sigh, a light smile gracing his face. 

Severus used his hands to help direct the water, rinsing the last of the shampoo from Harry's hair and wiping the suds down off Harry's skin. He then moved lower down, stroking over smooth flesh and the firm muscles of his torso. 

He held Harry pressed against him, his back to Severus' front and let one hand linger on his chest, stroking over his nipples while the other hand moved down to take Harry's cock in his grip, stroking him to a quickly building hardness. 

"Oh, yes, that feels good, _very_ good," Harry murmured, his eyes falling closed as he just relaxed back against him, letting Severus pleasure him.

When Harry felt Severus' own arousal press against his backside he turned around, pulled Severus into a kiss and pressed their cocks together.

Severus moaned, bucked against him once, then stilled with a deep breath. "Don't...don't let me come," he said softly into Harry's ear and Harry shuddered.

"Yeah?" He asked, eyes bright with arousal and face flushed.

"Please," Severus confirmed. "Make me just focus on you."

"Oh, Merlin. It makes me so _hot_ when you want that." Harry said, peppering kisses over Severus' face, down along his scarred throat. "Should I tease you?" he asked. "Tell you to make me come and just leave you on the edge, aroused and wanting, and send you to bed without orgasm?"

Severus just groaned in reply. "Yes, sir. Please, sir."

"Such a good boy for me," Harry whispered, rubbing his hard length against Severus, letting the suds still clinging to their body slick his motions. 

"Did you touch yourself last night? I did, imagining I was touching you." Harry sucked a bruise into the side of Severus' neck, the sensitive spot below the ear and Severus just whimpered in reply. "I came all over myself, then licked it up," Harry continued, demonstrating by lapping along his throat, behind his ear. "Pretended I was tasting you instead."

"Oh, fuck," Severus said. "I—I did. I wanked, thinking of you, but didn't come. Wanted to wait for you," he said, breathless. 

"Wanted me to tell you when you could? Give you permission?" Harry asked, voice low and deep, and Severus just nodded rapidly, eyes closed.

"Good boy, telling me what you need."

"Thank, ah, thank you, sir," Severus whimpered out, his voice hitching when Harry thrust against him more firmly.

Harry reached down to fondle his bollocks. "So these are already aching for me, love?"

"Yes, sir." Severus said, letting his legs spread to give Harry all the access he wanted.

Harry took Severus in hand and began to stroke. "Tell me when you're close and then we'll make you wait, while you stroke me to a nice, satisfying orgasm. Make me come all over both of us, then rinse us off and move on, while you stay hard and aching. How does that sound?"

"Yes, sir, please, sir." Severus moaned, panting after only a few strokes, Harry continuing to whisper dirty things in his ear as he did so. "I'm, oh, close, sir, please."

"Good boy," Harry praised, and stilled his hand, then moved up to grip the sides of Severus' face and pull him into a heated kiss. 

Severus took his cue, stroking off Harry with vigor, returning the hot kiss with his talented tongue. 

It wasn't long before pleasure overtook Harry, and he came with a groan, as promised, all over the both of them. Severus rinsed them both off before turning off the shower. The sight of Severus' still rock hard cock, wet and dripping with precome at the flushed red tip, was enough to cause Harry's own cock to twitch. 

"You're gorgeous, pet" Harry said, summoning towels for them to dry themselves off.

Severus just quirked his lips in a quick smile. 

"Do I really get to tease you all evening long?" Harry asked, stroking down over Severus' side. 

"I'd like that," Severus said softly. "And I suspect you would too."

"Such a clever boy," Harry said with a toothy grin, imagining the possibilities of the evening ahead.

_______

Harry noted the distinct lack of a silver wrapped present as soon as they came downstairs after a nice long lie in. 

"Six roses in the vase...but nothing else." Harry turned to fix Severus with a questioning stare. "Where's my present?"

"Brat," said Severus, the term an affectionate endearment instead of an insult with his tone. "Put on your coat."

"Why?"

Severus just let out a long suffering sigh. "Because it's cold outside."

"Ooo. Intriguing. Is this the big payoff present after all the lead up?" Harry asked, suddenly bouncing on his feet. "It must be. Is it?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Severus smirked at the image of Harry and Hellie. He couldn't tell which one of them was more excited to go for a walk outside, the human or the crup. 

When they started their walk outside, crunching through the snowfall on the ground and into the wooded area, Harry kept darting glances around. "Where is it?"

"You're insufferable," Severus said. He pulled a small shining ball out of his pocket, complete with a tiny silver bow adhered with a sticking charm. He tossed it to Harry, who caught it easily, turning it over in his hands. "This will help."

"A Golden Snitch?" Harry asked, scrunching his brow into a contemplative frown. "What's this meant to be? Am I supposed to put this in my mouth too?" He asked, his tone light.

Severus just stared blankly ahead. "...what?" He asked, clearly confused. 

"Didn't I… did I tell you about— Huh. I guess not."

"What the devil are you talking about?"

Harry just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. What do you mean...is there...something in it?" Harry asked, his tone taking on an odd, tentative sort of quality.

Severus waved his wand in a circular motion, saying an incantation to activate the Snitch in a preprogrammed path. The Snitch started to hover away from Harry's hands and headed off into the trees, slowly enough that they didn't need to truly chase it. "Well," Severus said, inclining his head. "Let's see where it takes us."

Harry chased after it anyway, involving Severus and Hellie in the little game, trying to catch it several times, though Severus had wisely charmed it to dart away and avoid capture, expecting he might do so.

Finally, deeper into the wizarding space forest on their secluded property, they reached a clearing. Well, what _had_ been once a simple clearing, before Severus, a team of wizarding construction workers and a tidy investment of Galleons had got to it.

"Sev...Sev, what is this?" Harry said, open mouthed and gaping at the sight before him. 

"You call yourself a Seeker and you can't even recognize a Quidditch Pitch when it's right in front of your nose?"

"I—ah, oh Merlin, I don't even know what to say! It's huge, professional grade! And you've put, there's stands, and is that a changing room? Equipment shed? Severus how did you manage all this?"

"Discreetly, obviously," Severus said, attempting to sound humble but grinning at the sheer delight across Harry's shocked face. "There's a few things in the shed for you, the rest of the pieces to go along with the Snitch. Now you have your own professional Pitch for your friends. Or if you want to host anyone. You were even talking of teaching children, though I can't imagine why. But if you wish, you have a place to do that."

Harry was now apparently delighted beyond words because he practically tackled Severus to the ground in a hug. 

"I love it. It's perfect, you're perfect. I thought at first—" Harry hesitated a moment, something strange flashing over his face before disappearing. “But no, never mind, this is brilliant. I love it. It's a wonderful surprise, Severus."

Severus was glowing with pride, at having managed to pull off not only this surprise but the secret delight that contrary to what Harry might think, his full plan of showering Harry in gifts and surprises was not finished yet. 

"I've not even shown you the best part," Severus said. "A clever bit of spell crafting, if I do say so myself. There's a second, ah, mode, as it were. If you aren't using it as a traditional Quidditch Pitch." He cast a series of spells towards the open area as Harry looked on, curious. 

A series of large, craggy rocks appeared in varying positions, creating a network of maze-like structures, tight valleys and a few spots of what looked to be waterfalls. Harry observed the new additions for a moment before huffing a pleased laugh. "Is it...have you turned it into an obstacle course?"

"Of sorts," Severus said with an easy shrug. "We can change it, it's quite simple now, but I thought it might be fun for you to have if it's just you around, honing your flying skills. Or if you'd like to….show off."

Harry squeezed him tighter in another hug before pulling back to waggle his eyebrows. "Would you like me to _show off_ for you?"

"Well, I think it's important for you to test it out, wouldn't you say? I'll find a seat and let you have it, hmm?"

_______

After much longer out in the cold than Severus had anticipated, renewing his warming charms several times and wishing he'd thought to bring tea, he managed to drag Harry back in, promising him they could go back out after he was certain they weren't about to freeze to death. 

The rest of the day passed quite nicely, Harry showering Severus with affection at every turn, enthusiastically discussing his plans for his new Quidditch Pitch, all the people they simply must invite over. Severus could hardly keep the smile off his face at seeing Harry so filled with enjoyment over something Severus had done for him. 

In the evening, lounging languidly in front of the fireplace, Severus couldn't help but drop another hint.

"Excited for the Solstice party?"

"Yes, although the whole thing was a bit of a surprise. Hermione isn't usually such a party planner. Something to do with all the magical significance, I'm sure. Or maybe she just wants to start her own family event, since Christmas is always hosted at the Burrow."

"Hmm, perhaps," Severus said noncommitally. As if he and Hermione hadn't planned the party down to the last detail—unbeknownst to Harry—over the course of the past several weeks. 

"The shortest day of the year, with the least amount of sunlight. A good time to celebrate the light we do have," he added softly, gently tracing his fingers along the messy hairline of the brightest thing in his life.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Harry replied with a warm smile, clearly taking his meaning. "The timing was nice, with your surprises this week. All your sweet gifts leading up to a big one. And now tomorrow we'll have the Solstice party, Christmas later this week. I don't know if I can stand that much happiness."

"Did you enjoy them?" Severus asked, pressing a bit further although he wasn't quite sure why. He thought of that strange moment earlier Harry about to say something, the look on his face. Severus hesitated, then pressed on before Harry could answer. "Earlier you looked...almost disappointed."

" _Disappointed_? How could I—no, Severus, of course not. I loved every single thing." Harry considered for a moment before sitting up, looking a bit more serious. 

"I'll be honest, when you started earlier this week, and it was clear it was going somewhere in particular, I did...consider it might be leading up to—well, something else," he said. 

"Harry—," Severus started to say, but Harry just took his hand, quietly shushed him.

"I'm not disappointed. I had hoped, maybe, but you know what I want, and that I only want it when _you_ are completely certain and comfortable. Just like we'd talked about." Harry smiled. "I love you so much, Severus. Don't worry about the passing thought. You make me so happy, every day, so happy I can't stand it."

Severus considered his options. He could close the matter, continue his plan, let Harry be well and truly surprised tomorrow. Harry wouldn't begrudge him the slight misdirection, he was sure of it. He was sure of a lot of things now, that he had been only a few months before. Sure of Harry's love for him, sure they were meant to be, and most of all absolutely certain he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. To make it official, to tell the whole world he was the luckiest man on the face of the earth.

But one thing he was also sure of was something Harry had said just the other day. 

_Plans aren't nearly as important as doing what's needed._

And Harry needed to not spend a single additional second thinking that Severus didn't want him every way he could have him. 

"Seven is a very magical number," Severus began, instead of something that actually made sense.

Harry just looked bemused. "...yes?" He asked, waiting for Severus to elaborate further. 

"I don't have the talent for gift giving that you have. But I remember what you said, that weekend together in the summer, you trying to impress upon me the...the pleasures of life, the things I deserved," he started haltingly. Harry just nodded, silently, listening to what Severus had to say.

"Well, you deserve nice things too. You, who have so much compassion, so much love to give, you deserve gifts and affection and everything you want. That was the...theme, as it were.” 

Harry just looked at him, wonder over his face. 

"The books?"

"You should have beautiful, new things. Books you enjoy. No more hand me downs, used copies you had to rescue from an ungrateful cousin. Just for you."

"The broom set?"

"You deserve support for your hobbies, to do the things you enjoy. Feeling free, when you fly," Severus answered, echoing the sentiment Harry had shared with him.

"The potions?"

"You should never have a nightmare again," Severus said softly, rubbing his thumb over Harry's wrist. Their hands were joined, Harry squeezing tighter with each question. "You deserve nights filled with joy and sweet dreams."

Harry was getting overcome, and before he could choke out a request for the next explanations, Severus spoke.

"The blanket was because you deserve to be warm, and comfortable, and feel cherished. The photos so you can always be reminded of how many people love you, and keep us with you wherever you go. The Quidditch Pitch so you have a place of your own to do what you love. You can choose to share it with others, because of course you will, or when you need to just fly, you can have it for yourself."

A single tear trailed down Harry's cheek, and Severus brushed it away with the tips of his fingers, before cupping his face in his hand, Harry leaning in to the gentle touch. 

"And that's only six things," he said thickly, swallowing around the clump in his throat, green eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"If someone were planning a series of gifts leading up to something, there should be seven total," Severus said and Harry's face broke into a smile. 

"You are? Aren't you? Tomorrow?" Harry asked, breathless, and Severus was unable to hold back his smile, nodding as he was also finding it quite difficult to speak. 

"Oh! Yes, yes, Severus, yes!" Harry said, crashing into him and squeezing him breathless. 

"I haven't, ah, actually, said anything yet," Severus pointed out. 

"That's alright," Harry said, unable to pull back his grin. "I'm just practicing."

Severus pressed a kiss to his temple, held him tighter. 

"You don't...don't _have_ to wait until tomorrow. Since I already know and everything."

"Considering I have an army of your loved ones expecting me to do it tomorrow, I imagine they will be quite put out if you show up already engaged."

Harry just looked up at him, struck. "You're going to do it...at the party?"

Severus nodded. "There's a cake arranged. A few other additions, I'm sure. Your Hermione is rather terrifying when determined, so I left some of the particulars up to her."

"I mean, in front of people. You, one of the most private men I know in front of my friends, and mostly Gryffindor to boot."

"You love them," Severus said simply. "I knew you'd want them there, to celebrate." He shrugged. "A mild price to pay, considering you'll make me the happiest man alive."

Harry just looked incredulous. "I love you, you know. I am absolutely, hopelessly, eternally in love with you."

"The feeling is, I assure you, quite mutual," Severus replied. He tucked his face against Harry's, burying his nose into the dark curls. "Should we practice? You pretending to be surprised?"

Harry giggled. "Ask me," he said, eyes bright and smile wide. 

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Harry kissed him. "We should do another take. Ask me again."

"Harry Potter, will you marry me?" Severus said, still not quite believing it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Harry pressed another series of kisses to his lips, his face. "Again!"

Again and again Severus indulged him, asking the light of his life to marry him and receiving yes after yes after enthusiastic yes. 

"I love you," Harry said finally, a whisper like a prayer in contrast to the shouted and excited words that came before. 

"You do," Severus replied in a voice full with awe, spilling over with the intensity of his belief.


End file.
